Returning Home
by FireSeraph
Summary: I've been living with my mom after she divorced my dad fifteen years ago. My dad kept my twin brother. But when I phase into a werewolf, I come home to La Push. And meet a certain someone. PaulXOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Some is mine

A/N: Some is mine. Not all of it.

Set in Eclipse.

Some language. The girl's from Miami.

Chapter 1

I sighed as I passed the border into La Push. It was so different than Miami. The rain itself made me want to turn right around and drive back home to mom.

_You can get through this Evelyn Dawn Black. Hell, you turned into a werewolf when you figured out your best friend was screwing your boyfriend! _I thought to myself. I snorted at the memory. They were scared shitless.

I pulled my Dodge truck into our driveway and cut the engine. Four huge guys were standing in front of the house; I barely recognized one of them as my twin brother Jacob. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the truck. Well, more like _fell_ because it was so high up. I was eighteen and 5'4, which wasn't that bad.

"Wittle Jakey Wakey's all grown up." I said, walking towards him.

He stopped in mid conversation when I spoke. He turned towards me and stared at me.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

I raised one eyebrow.

"You damn well better. I'm your twin dumb shit." I said, shaking my head.

"Lyn?!" he yelled, picking me up and twirling me around.

"Yep. Now please put me down cause you're suffocating me." I said, hitting his head.

He set me down and took a step back, appraising me. He hadn't changed much. He was almost seven feet tall, muscular, and didn't have a shirt on but he was still my big brother by five minutes.

I, however, had changed. I had on a black tank top that stopped right before my belly button, showing off the dangling silver. My jeans were tight, flaring out over my flip flops. My waist length black hair had pink streaks through it and I had five earrings in my left ear and three in my right. I started playing with my tongue ring when he didn't say anything. I saw his eyes zero in on my tattoos and then I decided to intervene.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I was introduced to civilization. I actually met new people." I said, talking slow and carefully like I was talking to a small child.

"Belly button rings and tattoos though?" he asked.

By now the others had moved into my line of sight. They were all dressed like Jacob and they were as tall as him.

"That's not all I have pierced big brother." I said, sticking out my tongue and moving my hair behind my ears. "And it's one tattoo that you can see when I'm dressed. Now, when I've got on a bikini or nothing on, there's a few more."

"Really now?" one guy asked, looking me up and down.

"Ugh, fuck you." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Anytime babe. You know where to find me." He said, laughing.

I stared at him for a minute before it hit me. I knew that laugh.

"Quil?" I asked, not believing it.

"Yep!" he said, laughing harder.

I started laughing and looked to the other guy that I recognized.

"Embry!" I exclaimed, he had changed a lot.

He smiled at me and I smiled back. I looked at the other guy and he seemed… I don't know, stern would be the right word I guess. He was frowning and staring at me and I glared at him.

"Get out much?" I asked sarcastically.

He looked surprised that I'd talk to him like that. Ha! He'd have to get used to it if he was going to be around me. I looked at Jacob to see him staring at me like I'd just grown three heads.

"What?" I asked, starting to get freaked out.

"You've phased right?" Jake asked me cautiously.

"Uh, if you mean turned into a huge hairy thing, then yeah. I caught my best friend and my boyfriend screwing each other in my apartment and when it happened they _freaked_! It was so fucking cool." I said, grinning.

"You're not freaked out though?" the guy asked.

"Uh, no offense, but when you live in Miami and walk the streets a few times, _nothing_ can freak you out. By the way, what's your name?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sam Uley." He said, his face thoughtful.

"Wait, Jake didn't you say that this guy was an ass from hell and that he was brainwashing other guys? Cause if this is him… well, I got a shot gun and a baseball bat in the back of my truck." I said, heading towards the truck.

"Shotgun?" Quil asked me as Sam turned to Jake and asked, "Ass from hell brainwashing people?"

I giggled as I grabbed my duffle bag and headed back towards the house.

"Well, it's been amazing talking to you guys. But, I wanna talk to my dad that I haven't seen in fifteen years." I said, walking up the steps.

"Wait." Sam said and I found myself unable to move.

I tried to move my feet but they wouldn't.

"What the fuck?" I asked, turning to glare at them.

"That's what we're trying to tell you. I'm your Alpha, the pack leader. You listen to my commands with no exceptions." Sam said, smirking a little.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I've never been good at listening to people tell me what to do. So, I think it best if you just keep your mouth shut." I said, going into the house before he could stop me again.

"Dad?" I yelled, throwing my bag on the floor.

My dad rolled into the living room and I hugged him.

"Thank you for coming home." He said, smiling.

"No problem. Mom couldn't stop me anyways cause I'm eighteen now." I said, smiling as well.

"I'm glad that you came. Did you meet the boys?" he asked, nodding towards the door that I had left open.

"Yeah. They're pretty nice. Except Sam, he seems kinda controlling." I said, rolling my eyes.

"What ever he does is for your own good." My dad told me.

"Yeah well, I'm not good with people that think they're in charge." I said, shrugging.

"You'll get used to it." Jake said, coming into the house.

"You guys heading to the beach?" Dad asked Jake.

"We're just waiting on Paul and then we'll take Lyn." Jake said, just as Quil shouted, "Paul's here!"

Jake grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. I saw Quil, Embry and Sam looking towards the forest so I looked too. A tall guy emerged and my heart stopped. All I could see was him; all I could think about was him. When he saw me he stopped. Sam was looking from me to Paul and then he smiled.

"Guess we got us another imprint couple." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Some is mine

A/N: Some is mine. Not all of it.

Set in Eclipse.

Some language. The girl's from Miami.

Just a taster. It's a chapter though. Next will be longer.

Chapter 2

I was just about to speak when my phone went off. Everyone's head whipped to me when "Low" by Flo Rida ft. T-Pain came on. I checked the caller ID and saw that it was Deke. He was pretty cool, and we hung out a lot.

"Talk Deke." I said once I had opened my phone and put it to my ear. I had forgotten I had it on speaker phone.

_"Where the hell are you, Dawn?! We got a challenge now!" he yelled into the phone, his voice echoing through the silence._

"I'm in Washington. Didn't Fi tell you?" I asked.

_"Hell no! Get your ass on a plane now! We need you! And some guys been asking about you." he said_.

"What guy?" I asked, immediately concerned. When someone's looking for you in Miami, it could be good or bad. Most likely bad. "What's he look like?"

_"I dunno. Kinda tall, real pale, had all the girls swarmin' him. Hey, did you know that they found two girls in an alley yesterday? They had no blood at all. That's freaky, even by Miami standards."_

"Did he have a name?" I asked, starting to get impatient.

_"Something Cullen." He said, sounding bored._

"Thank for the update. Good luck." I said, snapping the phone shut.

I turned around to see all of the guys lookin at me, and they seemed worried.

"I take it you know some Cullens?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Some is mine

A/N: Some is mine. Not all of it.

Set in Eclipse.

Some language. The girl's from Miami.

Chapter 3

"What do the Cullen's want with _my_ mate? And what are they doing in Miami? I thought we were on neutral terms!" Paul yelled at Sam.

"I don't know what they want with her, from what I know they haven't left Forks, Miami is too sunny, they don't feed on humans and we are on neutral terms." Sam said calmly, while staring at me. "The real question is, why is a Cullen looking for you?"

"I dunno. What's a Cullen?" I asked, totally confused.

"The Cullen's are the vampire's that live in Forks. We have a boundary line agreement. We stay away and they stay away. But having a Cullen around would mean that they would trigger your transformation. What was the challenge that your friend mentioned?"

"Oh, just a dance challenge." I said and they gave me a blank look. "Street dancing."

Some sort of recognition dawned on their face and I almost laughed. They didn't know anything about real life.

"So, basically, this Cullen dude triggered my transformation." I said, simplifying it. "But what's this stuff about that dude calling me his mate?"

"Oh. You're his imprint." He said, and I gave him a blank look. "You're meant to be together forever. You imprinted on him too so that makes it even stronger."

"Which means?" I asked.

"No matter where you go, or who you're with, it won't feel right unless you're with Paul." He said slowly, as if speaking to a small child.

"Listen buddy, I'm new at this. And if you don't stop acting like a jackass, I'm gonna kick your ass." I said, pointing a finger at him.

Everyone started laughing. Here I was, a five foot four slip of a woman, yelling at a six foot five behemoth of a man. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I'd like to see you try." He said, his smile getting bigger.

"Okay." I said, kicking off my shoes, which lowered me down to five foot two.

I pulled my tank top over my head, leaving me in my sports bra, and I rolled up jeans so that they were like shorts. I moved into my fighting stance and smiled up at him.

"Let's go." I said, nodding at him.

"No!" Paul's voice cut through the silence. I had just heard it for real, his outburst hadn't counted. His voiced washed over me. It was a deep rich baritone and I was lost in it. I looked at him, my eyes roaming over his six pack and his muscled arms. My eyes met his and I was lost in the deep chocolate brownness of his eyes. We stood there staring at each other for a long time, I don't know how long though.

"Come on, snap out of it. We gotta get going!" Jake said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Jake!" I yelled, punching his arm.

"Ya know I love ya sissy!" Jake said, hugging me hard.

I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him. I walked to my truck and started rummaging through it.

"Jake? You still collect pocket knives right?" I yelled as I grabbed a small box.

"A little. Why?" He asked.

I walked from the truck up to him.

"You still want a switch blade?" I asked him as I handed him the box.

He opened the box and his face lit up. He took out the blade and held it up to the light. He tackled me to the ground and hugged me hard.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" he yelled, still hugging me.

I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. Jake jumped up off me and helped me up.

"Come on, we have to go." Sam said, walking towards the forest.

"How are we getting where we're going?" I asked.

"We're phasing." Sam said, still walking.

"Hello?! I've only phased once! And that was when I found out my boyfriend was screwing my best friend!" I screamed.

I saw red and then I felt the same rush adrenaline that I had when I walked into my apartment. Once I was done phasing, I snarled at the ripped pants and sports bra. Those were my favorite!

_Get over it -Sam_

_Oh shut up -Me_

_Its okay Lyn, you can go shopping with Emily and Kim when they go to Port Angeles next time -Jake_

_Ugh. Whatever. Can we just go where we're going? And what am I going to wear when we get there? -Me_

_Paul, take care of it and meet us there. -Sam, and then he took off into the forest._

I followed him and the rest of the guys, wondering what I had gotten myself into.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Some is mine

A/N: Some is mine. Not all of it.

Set in Eclipse.

Language. The girl's from Miami.

Okays people, like five people have sent me PM's about the language and above it CLEARLY warns you about it. I am sorry, but the girl's from Miami. There's gonna be sum cussin.

I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I TOOK SO LONG! My internet was down for like ever and my dad was being a jackass, not listening to me. And guess who was right in the end? ME!! HAHAHAHA! He hates it when I'm right. He was so pissed. Hehehehehe. Anyways, here it is. ENJOY! AND REVIEW!

Chapter 4

I slowly followed behind the other guys, keeping my distance. I know that my brother trusted them, but I didn't, not yet. And I was still kinda freaked out about the whole, vampire after me and Paul's my soul mate for life. The guys' thoughts were all swarming in my head and I was beginning to get a headache.

_There's a few more werewolves you're gonna meet tonight. -Jake_

_Any other girls? -Me. _I was hesitant about this.Another girl meant that I would probably have to piss her off to get her to leave me alone, but without another girl, it could get boring.

_One other girl and two other guys -Jake_

Before I could answer, I heard rustling in the leaves beside me. Then the rustling came from behind me. Before I could turn, something had pinned me to the ground from behind. I pushed the figure off, standing up snarling and snapping. Then I recognized the scent and saw the wolf. Paul.

_Shit Paul, don't do that! I'm sorry but you scared the fuck outta me! -I growled_

_**Paul was mentally laughing.**__ You should have seen your reaction! It was hilarious! -Paul_

_Glad you thought so -I sulked_

I continued to follow Sam, ignoring Paul's attempts to apologize. He came to a halt just before the trees thinned.

_Go phase and meet back here -Sam_

Everybody disappeared in different directions, leaving just me and Paul. He set a piece of fabric in front of me.

_When you phase, put that on -Paul_

I nodded and he left. I phased back and put on the shirt. It was huge and it smelled like Paul. It came down to my knees, covering everything but still making me feel self-conscious. The others came back in just shorts, and then headed toward a source of light. Paul fell into step on my right, Jake on my left. We emerged through the trees and into the light of the fire. There were other tall guys and one very tall girl. I turned to Jake.

"Jake, why aren't I tall? And I'm not burning a temperature of 105!" I said.

"Umm, I don't really know-" Jake began but Paul cut him off.

"Are you cold? You said that you don't get hot like us." Paul said, putting both his arms around me.

His warmth melted me. I hadn't realized that I was cold, but he was warm and he smelled really good. He started to walk forward and since his arms were wrapped around me, I had to walk with him. I looked around the circle to see my father and old Quil Sr. at the fire also. Paul plopped down on a log, pulling me _unceremoniously_ sprawling into his lap. I righted myself and glared at Paul, who smiled down at me.

"Now that everyone has decided to grace us with their wonderful presence, I would like to introduce you to the others. Seth, Leah and Jared, meet my daughter, Evelyn Dawn. She moved back home after… some complications." My father said, stuttering over my reason for coming home.

"Now father, they're going to find out sooner or later. We hear each others thoughts when we phase." I turned to Leah, Seth and Jared. "I walked in on my boyfriend, now ex, and so called best friend screwing on my bed."

Leah winced and Seth and Jared just stared at me.

"I'm not sure whether or not you've gone through this Leah, because you're beautiful. But I'm sure you can imagine from the wince I just saw." I said, looking at her.

I saw Leah subtly look at Sam, who was pale.

"Not quite to that extent." Leah said quietly.

"Well, back to the reason we called this meeting." Father began but was interrupted by Quil.

"Other than the fact to eat." Quil said.

"You will all be eating at Emily's." Quil Sr. said.

I noticed Leah wincing again.

"And _everyone_ is coming so that we can get to know our newest member." Sam said, looking at Leah.

"Back to why we are here." Father again directed the conversation back to him. "Lyn is different than the rest of you. Her genetic make up is slightly altered than yours. She will not have a fever and will not get any taller. She will however not age like you and I don't know if she will heal as fast as the others or not."

The clearing was quiet until it hit me.

"You mean I'm even _more_ of a freak?" I asked loudly.

"Not exactly. You're more like… a special freak." Sam said.

"Oh, that's just great." I said sarcastically.

"Well, if this'll make you feel better, you have empathic abilities." Quil Sr. put in.

I whipped my head towards him.

"Empathy? You mean like reading people's emotions?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yes. The blood suckers have one person that can manipulate emotions but you can read them." Sam said, spitting the word "bloodsuckers".

"Yay! I'm special!" I said, clapping my hands like a young child.

Paul put his hands over my and everyone laughed.

"Special, no. Insane, yes." Jake said, still laughing.

"You know Jakey, you need a chick. I think you'd get along well with a friend of mine. Her name's Tayler and she's actually really pretty. She's currently attending a performing arts school in Northern Cali, and she says she gonna come see me soon. She's totally happy about the wolf thing. She actually believed in Vampires and Werewolves before all of this. She loved the legends." I said and Sam jumped up.

"You told a normal person about us?!" he roared.

I jumped up too.

"Yeah, I did. She was the only friend I could trust. What's stuck up your ass?" I said and then reconsidered. "You know what, don't answer that or we'll be here all night finding out what's wrong with you."

Sam stepped threateningly towards me and before I knew it, Paul was in front of me growling and shaking.

"You have no right being angry with her. She told her friend, Jake told the Swann girl, and everyone else told their imprints." Paul growled.

"Tay treasures Vampires and Werewolves, although she loves Werewolves better, she would never intentionally put them in trouble. She's the closest thing I have to a sister." I said boldly, stepping around Paul.

"You trust her?" Sam asked, calming down.

"With my life. Literally now and a few times before. She's saved my ass countless times." I said, staring into the fire. Suddenly, the memories came flooding back.

_Flashback:_

_I was shoved against a wall in an alley, a large man pinning me down, breathing hard._

_"You shouldn't have rejected me, sweet cheeks. Now you'll have to receive your punishment." He said, breathing into my ear._

_I could smell the Vodka on his breath. I tried to reach for my knife, but he pinned both my hands above my head. I opened my mouth to scream, but he silenced me with his own mouth. I almost gagged as his tongue invaded my mouth. Suddenly, he was thrown off of me and I was Tay beating his head in with a bat. Short five foot flat, ninety pounds of nothing, Tay Sigmon beating the shit out of a huge guy. I almost laughed. When she was finished, she pulled me into a hug and I started to sob._

_End Flashback_

I was brought back to reality by Sam clearing his throat.

"Let's all head back to my house. I'm sure Emily and Kim have made enough food by now." Sam said and everyone was scrambling to leave.

Soon, it was only me and Paul left.

"You ready to phase?" Paul asked.

"Could we walk? I kinda want to ask a few questions without, you know, everyone listening." I said, looking up at him sheepishly.

Part of that sentence was true. But I left out that I didn't want anyone to find out that I was almost raped, especially Paul.

"Sure, Dawn. Your wish is my command." He said, taking my hand in his and walking towards the woods.

I smiled, kinda happy that he already decided to give me a pet name. I shook my head, suddenly realizing what I was thinking. I had never cared about pet names, and now I was happy that I had one. What was happening to me?

"So, what do you want to know?" Paul asked, looking down at me.

"What's with Sam and Leah?" I asked immediately.

Paul looked down at me, his look sad.

"Sam and Leah were dating a few months before he first transformed. They were perfectly happy. Then he phased and imprinted." Paul said.

"Well, that's great!" I looked at his face. He looked pained. "It's not great?"

"Leah's cousin Emily was visiting and he imprinted on her. Love at first sight." He said, looking at the trees.

"And Sam left Leah? Just like that? With his kiss still on her lips and his scent still on her? His loving voice echoing in her ears and the feel of his hands still on her?" I demanded.

"He didn't have any choice!" Paul said, looking down at me.

"Did he even explain what happened to her? Did he tell her why he left her? Did he just tell her it was over? Or did he let her walk in on him and Emily?" I asked.

"He told her it was over." Paul said quietly.

"That bastard! How could he do that to her? I know how it feels! No wonder the poor girl winced when anyone said Emily's name." I said angrily.

Paul let me stew for a few minutes until I calmed down. When I did calm down, he changed the subject.

"I had no idea you were so poetic." He said and I looked at him in confusion. "With his kiss still on her lips and his scent still on her? His loving voice echoing in her ears and the feel of his hands still on her?"

"Oh, that. When I'm pissed, I've been known to be poetic." I shrugged it off.

"Well I wish that you didn't have to be pissed to be poetic. It's really hot." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Really? Hmmm, maybe I could remember something poetic." I said, leaning into him. "A woman would run through fire and water for such a kind heart."

"William Shakespeare." Paul said, leaning down towards me.

"Nope. Evelyn Black." I whispered.

His lips met mine and a jolt of electricity went through my body. My hands entwined in his hair and pulled him closer. My back was shoved against a tree and his hands were on face. A twig snapped to our right and then Paul was pushed off me.

"What the hell?" I yelled as I watched Jake push Paul further back.

"He was kissing you!" Jake growled.

"No shit Sherlock! I wanted him to!" I screamed.

Jake stepped back from Paul and grinned sheepishly.

"Oops." He said quietly.

"Oops is damn bloody right! Gah! I knew I shouldn't have come home!" I screamed, pulling my hair out.

Paul's arms went around my waist and he kissed the top of my head.

"It's okay. Let's go get something to eat." He said, pulling me towards a small house.

"Okay." I said, following him. I was ready to be fed to the wolves. Literally.

7894561237894561789456179845612789456178941532084156089415620841652089420894156089415623894561894561238492084621846152456

Tayler is a real person. Last name is different though. Tayler is my bestest and most wonderful friend! That goes by Aeieo on . Her stories rock! Check them out!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Some is mine

A/N: Some is mine. Not all of it.

Set in Eclipse.

Some language. The girl's from Miami.

Aeieo wrote most of this.

Hey guys, only 7 reviews last chapter? 27 people have it on their alert lists! I won't update unless I get 10 reviews for this chapter!

Chapter 6

I took a deep breath and followed Paul into the small house. There was loud laughter and talking. Everyone fell silent as we came into the kitchen. The pack was there, along with two women that I hadn't met. They were both beautiful and small, compared to the werewolves. One of the women turned around and I saw the scars on her face. I showed no emotion, for the whole room seemed to be gauging my reaction. When they looked away, their faces satisfied, I sighed in relief. I had passed the first test. I looked again at the woman. She was beautiful, even through the scars. She walked up to me and smiled.

"You must be Evelyn. I'm Emily, Sam's imprint." She said.

I put on a fake smile. "It's nice to meet you. That means your Leah's cousin too, right?"

Sam, Leah and Emily all three coughed. Paul nudged me from behind.

"I was just trying to get my people straight." I looked at the other girl. "You must be Kim, Jared's imprint."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." she said from Jared's lap.

"Same here." I replied, noticing how Jared couldn't keep the unmanageable love out of his gaze.

I looked away, a bit sickened and feeling like I was intruding on a personal moment that I really didn't want to see. Like when I had walked in- never mind, I don't need a metaphor.

"Foods on." Emily announced, and everyone took their places at the table, leaving two empty chairs side by side beside Jake. I sat beside Jake, Paul to my left, one of his arms never leaving waist. I hid my smile.

9182736823198649862398163491862651982739826498127461982746198

Dinner went by smoothly, me not really having to do a whole lot of talking because of the rest of the rowdy people crowding the small table. Leah was still a bit pale from the previous conversation, and Sam avoiding her gaze. Paul kept staring at me without meaning to and, every time our eyes met, I would blush and look away. I know really, it surprised me too. Me blushing. Over a guy of all things though! What a weird world. Well I guess I had already figured that one out though…

"We're going back to my house. Bye guys. Nice meeting you Evelyn!" Kim said, heading out the door, Jared close behind her. Leah went with them to get a ride home, and to escape from the house.

"Same to you." I muttered, but they had already left. I heard the car engine rev up, and the tires scrape against the gravel. Emily stood up from the table, and started clearing off the empty plates. I stood up to help, but Jake and Paul pulled me down. I glared.

"I'll help," Sam offered, kissing one of her scars. I cringed, Paul the only one noticing. He kissed my forehead, as Sam and Emily retreated into the kitchen. Paul stood up, bringing me up with him, and walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch, pulling me gently onto his lap. I smiled up at him. Embry made gagging noises, while Jake and Quil barked out a laugh. I shot them both deadly glares, and they laughed again.

"You know what Jake? You may be my brother, but that won't stop me from kicking your ass," I threatened him, and he shrugged.

"Bring it on little sis," Jake said, standing up while puffing his chest and flexing his muscles. I stood up and walked over to Jake, Paul following and keeping his arms around my waist.

"Remember Jake, the taller you are, the harder they fall," I said, smirking while I measured him up. He relaxed, his face falling into a wolfish grin. That's a little ironic.

"Aw, I would never fight my little sister," he said, enveloping me into a big hug. I bit my lip to hold in the cry of pain. He let go moments later.

"Well it never seemed to stop you when we were younger," I stated. He grinned again, and went back to sit by Embry and Quil, starting up a conversation. I sat back down on the couch, leaning against Paul, my head resting in the crook of his neck.

We sat like this for moments in silence, not really needing to say anything. Everything was already said between us, and I finally felt relaxed for the first time in weeks. I snuggled closer to him, and he rested his chin on the top of my head. Then I smelled it.

It burned my nose like hell, a smell sweet, just way too sweet for anything normal. I scrunched my nose up. Paul shot up, me still in his arms bridal style. I wriggled, but he had a death lock on me. Everyone stood up immediately, just as Sam and Emily busted through the door.

"What the hell is going on and what the hell is that smell?" I asked loudly, breaking the silence. All eyes flashed towards me and then back to Sam. Paul slowly set me down, keeping me tight against him.

"Someone contact Jared and Leah. Jake, Quil, and I will take the Southwest border, Leah, Paul, Embry, and Jared will take the Northeast border. Track her." Sam kept barking out orders until I finally interrupted him, even though I had no freaking clue what was going on.

"Hello? I'm not included!" I pointed out, as Paul's lip twisted into a snarl, his arms tightening even more around my torso. I winced, and he immediately loosened his grip. Embry ran out of the house on orders, phasing into a wolf.

"I do not have time to argue with you Evelyn Black. **You will stay here with Emily and not leave**." He commanded in alpha tone. I glared daggers through him.

Everyone then started filing out of the house quickly, on the arrival of Leah and Jared. Jake gave me a small smile and then ran out. Sam kissed Emily, murmuring a few words to her before running out.

"Love you," Paul whispered into my ear and I shivered automatically.

"Love you too," I whispered back, and with that he followed the rest out of the house. I was already worrying about Paul and Jake getting hurt. I'm not even sure what they could get hurt from though. I'm not even sure what they were out there for, to be exact… I heard Emily sigh from the kitchen doorway, drawing me from my thoughts. I turned to face her.

"Evelyn, can I confide you with something?" She asked suddenly with a boost of confidence.

"Uh, sure. And call me Eve." I responded with a small smile. I sat down on the couch patting the small space beside me, and she came over.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone? I mean you can't even tell Paul, and you definitely can NOT tell Sam." Emily said, looking really stressed out. What on earth could it be?

"I promise. I'll even keep it out of my mind when I phase," I promised to her.

"See, I just can't tell Sam. And I don't know what to do. I don't know how he will react, and I don't know what he will do. I'm so afraid something will go wrong." Emily said quietly, on the verge of tears. I hugged her.

"Well first of all, for me to help you, you are going to have to tell me what's going on. Secondly, you need to calm down." I said slowly, trying not to be rude. She gave me a small smile.

"I'm… I-… Eve,… I'm… I'm pregnant." She said and I froze.

"Holy shit," I cursed under my breath. How the hell was I supposed to keep that secret? Emily gave me a pleading look.

"_Please_ tell me it's Sam' s baby," I said, staring at her. I mean if it wasn't… well I could definitely turn my life into a soap opera.

"Of course it's his baby!" She said defensively, her hands resting on her abdomen. I sighed in relief.

"Sorry, I was just making sure. Now why don't you tell him?" I asked, confused at the whole situation.

"I already told you." Emily sighed.

"Listen Emily. I and everyone else, can plainly see that Sam loves you. He is not going to leave you over having a child. In fact, he will probably be thrilled that he's going to be a father. And if he's not, I will personally kick his ass. I promise." I said and a soft tone, and she giggled, wiping away a few tears that had slid down her cheek.

"Thanks Eve. You have no idea how glad I feel that I've finally told someone, and that they actually understand. Now it's just telling Sam…" She trailed off.

"I'll be there for you! Don't worry!" I promised again, having no clue what I was getting myself into.

"It's so nice to have another girl around here, besides… well Leah. I'm sure you already heard all the drama on that." Emily said, and I nodded my head in response. I could tell she was a bit uncomfortable with the subject, so I changed it.

"So what are you thinking for baby names?" I asked, and we went on for another hour or so, chatting over boy and girl names. I actually had… fun.

Suddenly the door opened, Sam and Paul walking through the door, looking tired. Emily and I hopped up, running over to them. I hugged Paul for a long time, and he stroked my hair. I pulled back.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I asked, looking up at him. He chuckled lightly, his voice melting my insides.

"I'm fine. And I'll explain tomorrow. It's late, and I think we both need some sleep." He said with a crooked grin. I smiled back.

"Where's Jake?" I asked Paul, just now noticing he was missing.

"He went on home. Your dad said you could sleep at my house, since it is closer." He offered.

"That's fine." I said, happy that I could spend more time with him. "But I might need some clothes…" I stated, blushing at the fact that I was only in a t-shirt.

"I like you the way you are." Paul said, eyeing me. I rolled my eyes and smacked him lightly on the arm. He chuckled.

"Eve, I have some pajamas that should fit you. Follow me." Emily said and I followed her into her closet.

I walked out a few minutes later with a small bundle of clothes in my arms. I hugged Emily before taking Paul's hand and leaving.

Paul had borrowed Sam's car, sitting in the driver's seat, while I was in the passenger seat. He gave me another smile before starting the engine. The car ride home was pretty silent, both of us too tired to even speak. I felt slightly drowsy from the heat radiating from Paul's arm that was wrapped around me. The car lurched to a halt in front of a small, but cozy, two story house in the woods, no neighbors nearby.

I opened the door and stepped out, heading towards it, Paul beside me, falling into step. He bent down and grabbed the key from under the mat and unlocked the door, holding it open for me as I stepped in. He flipped the switch on, the lights flickering to life. I loved the interior of the house, and the smell. It smelled just like Paul, his scent over everything. I took in a deep breath of his aroma and smiled. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You like?" He asked.

"I love it." I answered, kissing his cheek. He seemed satisfied with my answer.

"I only have one bed though, and I don't want to push things. I'll sleep on the couch." Paul said.

"No Paul. It's fine. I'm not kicking you out of your own bed. Trust me, that wouldn't be pushing things," I stated, turning around to him and kissing him on the lips. He pulled back.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive." I said.

"Well the bedroom is upstairs, only door on the left. I'll b up in a few minutes." He said and I headed up the stair. I found the bedroom easily and shut the door behind me, turning on the lights. I pulled Paul's shirt off over my head, starting to pull on my lent clothes. I had barely gotten the shirt past my ribs when I heard Paul's voice from beside me.

"My god Eve. What happened? Who did this to you? Why didn't you tell me?" Paul shot all these questions at me at once. He turned me so I was facing him. His hand traced the bruises and scars on my ribs. I jerked my shirt down, hissing in pain. I turned away.

"Who did this to you?" He asked again, he asked placing his hands on my shoulders, turning me around again. They were trembling in the anger he was trying to hide. I knew he wasn't going to let it go until I told.

"My mother's boyfriend." I snapped, looking into his eyes. His face twisted from agony, then into anger, and finally pity.

"I'm so sorry Evelyn." Paul whispered, searching my face.

"I don't want your pity." I stated in a cold tone, turning away from him once more. I stared out the window and into the night. Paul shuffled quietly from foot to foot, and I could tell he was trying to think of something to say. The silence droned on.

He placed a warm hand on my shoulder, not turning me around.

"Eve, you go ahead and get some sleep. I'll be downstairs for a while, I need to do… some thinking." Paul said quietly, and left the room, shutting the door softly. I stared up at the crescent moon, taking in another breath of his scent that slowly calmed me. I tore my gaze away, and decided for once to listen to somebody. I crawled into his bed pulling the covers up and switching the lamp of on the nightstand. I hugged the pillow tight to my chest, closing my eyes and blocking out all my thoughts. I let my worries vanish, and I slowly fell into a dreamless, and peaceful sleep.

Whispers floated through the air, mixed along with low voices that were slowly starting to become clearer. I sighed, all new scents coming in through my nose. My eyes flew open as I became aware of where I was.

Paul still wasn't in here. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. The blood red numbers shone 2:30 AM. I had only been asleep for about 2 hours, yet it seemed like so much longer. I sat up slowly, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, letting me feet touch the cool wood. I ran my hand through my tousled hair.

"I can't believe this." I heard my dad sigh. I stood up quietly and walked over to the door, opening it slowly and carefully so it wouldn't creak. I stepped out into the hallway, my back pressed against the wall, careful not to make a sound. I was curious to what they were saying.

"Why didn't she ever tell us?" Now Jake's voice in a low growl. What the hell were they doing here at 2:30? I did not dare to even take a breath.

"I don't know. Maybe in fear of getting hurt?" My dad suggested. I didn't bother to wipe away the tears now running down my face. I knew exactly who they were talking about- me. And why the hell did Paul tell my dad and brother? If I wasn't pissed enough already… this just puts the icing on the cake.

"And to know that I could have been possibly hurting her all day…" Paul whispered, then continued. "You have no idea how angry it makes me that someone did that to my imprint." He said, his voice now in a growl. I stepped away, and back into the room, shutting the door without a sound. I wiped away my tears.

Paul wouldn't love me. He wouldn't love me because I was damaged. Beaten. Ugly. No one would. They would only feel sorry for me. I would be alone for the rest of my life, and that seemed fine enough to me right now. I stepped towards the window, biting my lip to keep in the sobs that I fought down. I grabbed Paul's t-shirt that I had worn earlier and tied it around my thigh, so they would not have an easy way to track me.

I lifted the window slowly, checking to make sure no one was around before swiftly jumping out the window, and onto the ground below with out a sound. I froze. No one came running. No one came after me. That was good, I guess. Was I really expecting for someone to come after me?

I started to walk into the woods around the house, deciphering which way was which. I could not phase, or else everyone would hear my thoughts, and know where I was going. Of course, I wasn't sure exactly where I was going myself. All I knew was that I had to get away from here. As far away as I could, anywhere but the La Push. I knew I would have to be strong about this. To have a hard, protective armor around me, that nobody could ever get into. I froze at another noise coming from inside the house.

"She's gone," Paul breathed. I heard him run over to the window and I know he was staring out at it. I didn't move, nor did I hide, fore the shadows around me hid me completely. I could not stop the tears that were rolling down my face though.

Anger and sadness radiated off of the house and I flinched from all the emotions that were currently overpowering me. I felt what they were feeling, even with out my power. It took all of my will to finally turn my back to the house. And my life.

I ran, ran as fast as I could away from there, the tears drying in the wind. My body was taking me somewhere, and I barely realized where I was until I noticed I had stopped moving. I was at my dad's house.

As if I were in a trance, I grabbed only one of my two bags, and slung it over my shoulder, not having enough strength to run with two. I ran over to the kitchen counter, ripping a napkin from the dispenser and quickly jotting down one word-

_Sorry. _

That one word summed up everything really…

I slipped out of the back door, heading towards the western border, where I knew no one was currently on patrol. I tripped and stumbled blindly through the heavily wooded areas. Somehow though, I managed to finally get to the border and a few feet past it, where I then sank to the ground, my back against a tree. I was out of breath, my body not being able to have the stamina the others had. Crying took up a lot of oxygen also. The rain chilled me to the bone, making me numb all over, and not able to move.

I buried my face in my hands, wondering why nothing in my life ever went the way I wanted it to. A sharp pang hit my chest, and I cried out softly, even more tears coming. It wasn't my ribs. It was my heart.

"Evelyn?" A voice asked, and I looked up, not responding. The figure ran out of the shadows, stopping dead in their tracks when they saw me. My heart dropped.

_Well, so much for my happy ending_, I thought in a bitter tone, as I looked into the eyes of the one I had been trying to escape the whole time. Paul.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Some is mine

A/N: Some is mine. Not all of it.

Set in Eclipse.

Some language. The girl's from Miami.

School is starting and it SUCKS! GAH! So, updates may be a little scattered. I WILL write during school, so if I fail I can blame you guys. Hehehehehehehe. Anyways, here's the chapter. And I want REVIEWS PEOPLE!

Chapter 6

_Shit! _I thought, my eyes searching for a way to run from Paul.

"Eve, why did you leave?" he asked, coming closer to me.

The sincere look on his face made me break down. The tears came in waves and the sobs wracked through my body, making me shake. His arms enveloped me in a cocoon of warmth.

"Baby, what's wrong? Please tell me!" he begged. His voice sounded like he was in pain.

"You don't want me now. I'm bruised and scarred and ugly." I sobbed, trying to free myself from his arms.

"Why would you think that? You're the most beautiful person in the world. I could never not want you." he said, pulling me closer to him.

"You mean it?" I whimpered, looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Every single last word." He said, kissing me hard on the mouth.

Just as the kiss began, I heard twigs snapping and voices around us.

"Well, I see you found her." Jared commented as Jake yelled, "Dude that's my sister!"

I pulled my lips from Paul's, hid my face in between his shoulder and neck and smiled.

"And she's my imprint. I'll kiss her whenever I want to. She's mine." Paul growled at Jake, standing up and carrying me bridal style.

_I'm yours?! _I thought.

"Excuse me, but the way you're talking, it's like you own me. Like I'm a possession." I said, looking up a Paul.

"You are. You're mine and you belong to me." He growled, looking down at me with a possessive glint in his eye.

"Wrong thing to say." I heard Jake mumble and he and the other guys left. They didn't want to see me go boom.

I wriggled out of Paul's arms and stood my ground, glaring up at him.

"I am NOT a possession! I belong to no one. And I take orders from no one. I am my own person!" I said with my hands on my hips. As I looked up at him, I felt my knees go weak. His hair was disheveled from where I had run my hands through it, he had no shirt on and his face was livid. His strong, muscular jaw was set and he was looking down at me. My inner wolf told me just to roll onto my back into a submissive position and let him be in control. I have to admit, it was kinda hot. No! Bad Evelyn! Stay mad!

"You are my possession. You belong to me." He said firmly.

I was about to protest when his lips crashed down onto mine and his hands fisted into my hair. All thoughts flew from my mind as his scent flooded my mind. All I could concentrate on was his lips moving against mine and his tongue fighting mine for dominance. He pulled back a little and kept his hands fisted into my hair.

"Who do you belong to?" he whispered into my ear.

"You." I whispered back.

"Who?!" he roared.

"Paul Walker." I yelled back.

He smiled down at me and kissed me again, lifting me into his arms.

"I just wanted to know. There was no need to shout." He grinned down at me.

He carried me back to his house and we went upstairs. He laid me in the bed and turned off the light.

"You sure you don't mind me sleeping here? I can sleep on the couch." Paul said, pausing on the right side of the bed.

"I'm positive. Now be a good puppy and lay down." I said, pointing to the bed.

He growled and pounced on me, pinning me to the bed. He grinned down at me.

"Don't fight with someone bigger than you. You're the puppy. I'm the wolf. What I say goes." He growled into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I looked up at him and blinked my eyelashes, sending him an innocent smile. Before he knew it, he was on the bed and I was straddling him.

"Never underestimate your opponent. Especially when that opponent can deny you kisses." I breathed into his ear.

He tried to kiss me but I just laughed and lay down beside him. I curled up against him, taking advantage of his heat. I lay my head down on his shoulder and he kissed my head.

"I love you." he said, just as I drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too." I said and then I was asleep.

79845689415684165489485642124565687789789564546564456564654

JadisSnape: I LOVE YOU TOO PAUL! But I'll settle for Jake or Embry or Quil or Seth!

Embry: I'm so glad you'll "settle" for me. Jeez!

JadisSnape: I didn't mean it like that! Come back! JadisSnape runs after Embry

TO BE CONTINUED KIDS!

REVIEW!! Pwease?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Some is mine

A/N: Some is mine. Not all of it.

Set in Eclipse.

Some language. The girl's from Miami.

Chapter 7

When I woke up, I was hot and there was a heavy weight on top of me. Well, half on me. I pried my eyes open and I found that my eyes were covered black hair. I blew air out of my mouth and Paul's hair flew out of my eyes. He had pulled me closer to him in his sleep, and was now lying halfway on top of me. Paul's head was turned towards mine so that he was breathing into my ear.

"Hey Paul, you wanna get off of me?" I asked, nudging him a little.

"Unnnnh." He groaned into my ear.

"I'll make you breakfast." I offered, smiling when his head shot up.

"Bacon and eggs?" he asked, looking down into my eyes. When he had sat up, his arms had gone on either side of me, caging me under him.

"What if I only said that to get you up?" I asked cheekily.

"Then I'd have to punish you." he said seriously.

Suddenly, he was attacking my sides and I was laughing uncontrollably. I started hitting his chest playfully and he grabbed both my hands in one of his.

"Stop!" I gasped. "Please!"

"Will you make me breakfast?" he asked, still tickling me.

"YES! Just stop!" I yelled, laughing.

He stopped tickling me but didn't let go of my hands. His chocolate brown eyes stared straight into my soul. He swooped down and attacked my lips, taking my breath away. And then, the door burst open.

"Get up! We're going to Emily's for breakfast." Jake yelled at us.

Paul laid his head on my shoulder and sighed.

"I'm really starting to hate your brother." He said, kissing my neck.

I laughed. "Join the club. Sometimes I was glad I lived in Miami."

"Speaking of Miami, we need to talk about last night." Jake said, glaring at me.

"But-" I began but Paul cut me off.

"We are _going_ to talk about this whether you like it or not." Paul said, getting up.

"But-" I started again but was once again cut off.

"Get dressed. The _entire_ pack wants to talk to you." Jake said, as he threw a pair of jeans and a shirt at me. He shut the door as he left.

"Why didn't you bring me a bra and one of my thongs?" I yelled at him.

I heard him grumble something and smirked.

"You're evil, you know that?" Paul asked, pulling on jeans and a t-shirt.

"Thank you. And yes I know that." I said, going into the bathroom.

I washed my face and changed and went back into the bedroom. Paul was sitting on the bed, twiddling his thumbs.

"You ready to go?" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Yep! I'm starved." He said, rubbing his stomach for emphasis.

I laughed. "Aren't you always hungry?"

He nodded and pulled me downstairs. He pushed me into Sam's car and drove like a maniac to Sam's. I was hanging on for dear life. He pulled into Sam's driveway and helped me out of the car. Once we walked into the house, everyone got quiet.

"What the hell were you thinking last night?! A vampire was just here!" Sam yelled at me.

"Ugh. Stop talking. You're making an even bigger idiot of yourself." I scoffed, going to stand with Emily.

"You should have known that Paul wouldn't care! He's your imprint!" Sam yelled.

"Oh! Don't you, don't you _dare_ give _me_ relationship advice! You practically killed Leah when you just left her! I know what it feels like! No one is to blame for that but you! Emily and Leah are just bystanders caught in the crossfire!" I screamed back.

Sam just growled at me. He couldn't say anything back because he knew I was right. Leah was sitting there like a deer caught in a car's headlights and Emily was pale. I took a deep calming breath.

"I apologize for dragging Leah and Emily into this. But I do not apologize for my point. I am right and you shouldn't meddle in other people's personal lives." I said, still taking deep breaths.

Sam grunted and went back to eating. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Emily as I filled my plate. I sat down beside Leah and she smiled at me.

"I got your back girl." I said and started to eat.

I got a piece of bacon halfway to my mouth as Embry burst through the front door.

"Sam! The Cullen's want a meeting with Eve!" he said, a little out of breath.

I groaned and banged my head on the table.

"Can't a person eat in peace?!" I growled.

"They said something about another brother wanting that has been… well, following her. He wants to talk to her." Embry said, looking hesitantly at Paul.

"Yeah, well, I'm not going anywhere without eating. The damn mother fucking Cullens can wait." I growled, shoveling food.

"Okay, after you're done, we'll meet them at the border." Sam said, starting to eat again.

It was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Some is mine

A/N: Some is mine. Not all of it.

Set in Eclipse.

Some language. The girl's from Miami.

Chapter 8

Paul, Sam and I were walking towards the boundary line to meet with the Cullens. We had decided that it was best that we didn't change and have to put on our clothes and meet with them. We turned a corner and there stood five vampires. I could tell by the burning scent of them.

"Sam." The "leader" of the vampires said.

"Carlisle." Sam said, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

The four other vampires were staring at me; one was looking at me intently and I almost recognized him.

"Is this her?" Carlisle asked, looking at me.

"This "her" has a name! And it's Evelyn!" I said fiercely.

"Pardon me, Evelyn. I am Carlisle, and these are my sons Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Santos. He is-" Carlisle said but I cut him off.

"I've seen him at the midnight competitions! He's the one that's been draining the Miami population!" I yelled, lunging for him.

Paul grabbed me by the middle and pulled me close.

"You can't cross the line. It'll break the treaty." Paul said into my ear.

"I don't give a damn about the fucking treaty! He killed my friends!" I screamed, struggling to get away from him.

Suddenly, calming waves washed over me. I struggled against it and when I didn't calm down the man named Jasper looked surprised.

"You're "gift" doesn't affect me. I'm an empath!" I said angrily.

"Which is why we need to talk to you. Alice can not usually see werewolves, but since Evelyn has joined you, she is able to see your future if it is involved with vampires. We believe this is because of the similarities between Evelyn and Jasper, the empathic connection. She saw something that involves Evelyn. She's attacked by a vampire named Victoria during a battle that you're helping us with. You know the deaths happening in Seattle? Those are happening because of Victoria. Unless we fight her when the time comes, she will kill Bella and Evelyn." Carlisle said.

Paul's grip tightened around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Kill her?" he whispered.

"Yes. For some reason she believes that you're somehow connected to us and that we would feel the repercussions of her death." Carlisle said.

"Which we wouldn't." Jasper hissed.

"Well excuse me! What's got your thong in a twist, Starshine?" I growled at him.

"My wife thinks that I'm _involved _with you!" he yelled, pointing at me.

I laughed. "Maybe you're just not-"

Paul put his hand over my mouth and pulled me away from everyone. He set me down when we could not longer hear the others, and that was pretty far away.

"What is your problem?! I had every right to tell him what I thought!" I said, waving my arms.

"I know you did. But if Sam's going to do what I think he's going to do, then we don't want them hating us more than they already do." Paul said, sitting down on the ground and pulling me into his lap.

"And what exactly is he going to do?" I asked, turning around to look at him.

"I told them that we'd help them fight. We have a training session tonight." Sam said, making me jump. I hadn't noticed him come up behind us.

"You're going to fight with them? With a murderer?" I asked condescendingly.

"Yes. And I order you, as your Alpha, to not attack them or be rude." Sam said, glaring at me.

"You're such an ass, you know that right?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I'm sure you'll tell me again sooner or later. Now, the both of you can either come back to the house or you can do whatever you want. Just be at the house by eleven. And Evelyn, you might want to phase before you come. Leah is." Sam said, and then he walked away.

"He's such a lovely person." I commented to Paul as we stood up.

"You're being sarcastic right?" he asked.

"Yes. Do I need a sign to hold up?" I asked jokingly.

"Probably." He said, then smiled down at me. "So, what do you want to do?"

We walked a little ways before I answered.

"Walk by the beach and play twenty questions?" I asked.

"Walking and asking questions it is." He said and headed off in the right direction.


	9. Author's Note Sorry

I am sorry to disappoint you with an Author's note but I need SERIOUS help

I am sorry to disappoint you with an Author's note but I need SERIOUS help. What questions should they ask each other? What should happen next? I want YOUR ideas. This is YOUR story. I rarely leave an entire chapter up to the readers, but this is one time that I am doing it! You can mail me by my author's page or leave a review. But please get back to me. The sooner I have ideas, the sooner I get the chapter written and the sooner it is posted!!

-JadisSnape


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Some is mine

A/N: Some is mine. Not all of it.

Set in Eclipse.

Some language. The girl's from Miami.

Thanks to Starrywolf274, Smiley Smiles 202, XAnimeAngelX, -Miss Book-, Bellacitron, SceaduweEyes

Chapter 9

"So, would you like to start the questions?" Paul asked as we started along the beach.

"Sure. What's your favorite color?" I asked, watching the waves roll in.

"Blue. It's actually very calming." He said. "Your favorite color?"

"I'd have to say… red. It's a very passionate color and it shows love." I said, looking up at him.

He smiled at me then started the next question.

"What's your favorite animal?" he asked.

"I'd say the wolf but you'd think me hopeless, so I'd have to say the Snow Leopard. They're so graceful and beautiful." I said. "And yours?"

"The wolf." He said, grinning widely. "Any hobbies?"

"You promise you won't laugh?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Is it that horrible?" he asked, his eyes alight with mischief.

"Yes. I was… I was on the gymnastics team at my old school." I said quietly, hiding my head.

"I don't believe you. Not at all." Paul said, chuckling a little.

"I was! I'll show you!" I said, taking off at a run.

I did a backhand spring into flip and landed on my feet. I turned back and smiled at him.

"I stand corrected." He said, smiling and walking up to me.

We walked in silence for awhile and I knew he was going to ask something really bad.

"How… how long had he been hitting you?" Paul asked quietly.

"About five months. That's it really and I wasn't hurt that bad so it really doesn't matter. I'm a tough girl." I said, smiling up at him.

"That doesn't make it okay." He said, his voice tight and his jaw clenched.

I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to make him madder. He just didn't understand. My mother thought that she was in love with that man and I just couldn't crush her like that. I wasn't Miss Starshine but I didn't intentionally make people miserable. Except maybe Sam, but he was different.

"So what about your friend… Tayler? Didn't you say that she liked werewolves?" Paul asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. She's _obsessed_. She reads every book she can about them and vampires, but she likes werewolves more. I really think that she and Jake would get along. The only thing about Tay is that she's really fragile. You know, small and boney. I'm afraid that if she comes near me that I'll hurt her. And she's like my sister. I couldn't let anything happen to her. And someone else could hurt her. A vampire could hurt her… and her mom would literally hunt me down and kill me." I said, kicking a stone into the ocean.

"We'd take care of her. You, me and the pack. She'd love it here." Paul said, waving his arms around.

"Yeah well, she'd come whether I wanted her to or not so… she's coming I guess." I said, smiling when he laughed. Then I asked something that I'd wanted know for awhile. "When you first phased, what was it like? Where you angry about it or sad? What?"

"At first I was confused." He started slowly. "Then I got angry. You'll soon find out that I have a harsh temper. Then I just resigned myself and accepted it. Anita was pretty upset with me when I stopped talking to her and stopped going to school. I broke up with her because she got too clingy."

_Ah. And here we are. The ex-girlfriend. _I thought.

"So Anita was your girlfriend?" I asked, my voice betraying nothing.

"Yeah. She was head cheerleader. Lots to look at but no brains at all. You however, are lots to look at with lots of brains. I got it all." He said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Lucky you." I said, smiling up at him.

"Yep. Lucky me." He said. "So what did you think about all this? Phasing and learning about your heritage?"

"Eh, it wasn't so bad. I guess… somehow I knew deep down that we were different but I had no clue _how_ different we were. And this who Empath thing rocks." I said.

He laughed and stopped us at a log, pulling me down into his lap to sit. He set his chin on my shoulder and sighed.

"You know, I've been thinking…" he trailed off.

"Oh God help me. Paul's been thinking." I said, laughing when he bit my ear softly.

"Like I was saying, I've been thinking and what if we have a race to Emily's house. And the loser can't say no to the winner for 24 hours." He said, and when I looked back at him he was grinning.

"But, Paul, you already know who's gonna win. Me." I said, standing up. "But if you want me to prove it, okay, we'll race."

I walked into the trees, took off my clothes, phased, picked up the clothes in my mouth and met Paul back at the beach.

_On the count of three- _Paul

_One- _Me

_Two- _Paul

_THREE-_ both of us

We both took off running into the trees. I was in the lead until about halfway through the race when Paul took the lead. I was barely behind him but then the house came into sight.

_NO!_ - I screamed in my head

I pushed myself faster and faster. The pack must've heard us coming because suddenly they were all in the yard, even Emily and Kim were there. Paul looked back at me, gave me a wolfish grin, put on one more burst of speed and stopped beside Sam. I stopped still in the trees, phased, put my clothes on and walked into the clearing. Paul had phased back and was grinning from ear to ear.

"Come here." He said, smiling and holding his arms out like he wanted a hug.

I considered not going.

"You can't say no." he practically sang.

I growled, went to him and allowed him to envelope me in a hug. He set me back down and let me go.

"You two can explain what the _hell_ is going on while we eat dinner." Sam said, walking back into the house.

"Yes sir, Mr. In-charge and in control." I grumbled, walking into the house also.

This was going to be interesting.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Some is mine. Not all of it.

Set in Eclipse.

Some language. The girl's from Miami.

hides from angry readers throwing things at her

I would like to go ahead and apologize right now for taking so long! I'm sorry! School's been crazy and I've had stuff going on. So, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 10

I followed everyone inside the house and made my plate of Emily's delicious food. As I turned around, I saw Paul grinning at me. Uneasily, I sat down next to him, wondering what he would want next. I tensed when his arm went around my waist and he pulled me closer.

"Perhaps you would like to tell them happened?" he asked.

"Is that a request or an order?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Order." He said, digging in.

"Paul and I had a race and whoever lost had to do whatever the winner said. I lost." I said simply, and then I started to eat.

I tensed once again when Paul pulled me into his lap. I let out a sigh and turned around to look at him.

"I can't eat by myself now?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"I like you in my lap." He said, taking a bite of his baked potato.

I growled softly and continued eating. I looked up to see all of the guys about to bust out laughing and the girls looking at me sympathetically. I glared at the guys.

"Make just one comment boys, and die." I growled at them.

Quil chuckled and went back to eating, as did the rest of them. Everyone finished quickly and started talking about anything and everything. I became so comforted by Paul's warmth, that I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until I was being shaken.

"It's time to wake up baby. We have to go." Paul said into my ear, making me shiver.

"Mkay. Five more minutes." I mumbled, snuggling into his chest and his warmth.

"Up! Let's go. Come on." He said, shaking me and then setting me on my feet. "You and Leah need to go phase."

I opened my eyes and glared at Paul. I pushed away from him and followed Leah outside. I'm not the nicest person when I wake up, and he just pushed the envelope by telling me what to do. Leah and I were almost to the woods when a thought hit me.

"Leah, have you imprinted yet?" I asked.

She stopped and her back went ram rod straight. I realized my mistake.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wondered. After all you've been through, you deserve someone." I said quickly, trying to cover up my mistake.

Her back relaxed a little and she turned towards me.

"Thank you and y-yes I have imprinted…" she said, looking down towards the ground.

"That's great!" I yelled and she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "That's not great?"

"I- I imprinted on… Embry." Leah whispered his name.

I looked at her funny.

"And why is this bad?" I asked slowly.

"He doesn't know and I don't think he imprinted on me." Leah said quietly.

"Oh. Well, why don't you just tell him?" I asked happily.

Leah laughed a little. "Not every girl is as outspoken as you, Evie."

"Are you girls done yet?" I heard Sam yell out of the house.

"Not even naked yet Sammy boy!" I yelled back to him and then laughed when I heard Paul groan.

"We'd better hurry before Sam gets his thong all twisted up." I said and headed closer to the woods.

We changed and phased, moving to the front of the house. I let out a loud howl to let them know that we were done. Paul was the first one out of the house and he glared at me. I gave him a toothy grin. The rest followed and I noticed Leah shift and Embry walked by her.

_Leah, just tell him! _-Me

_I can't just tell him! _-Leah

_Leah, dammit, if you don't tell him, I will!_ -Me

_Tell who what, girls?_ -Sam

I froze and I'm pretty sure Leah stopped breathing.

_Tell who WHAT girls? _-Sam, harsher this time.

_Ummm, Leah? _-Me, hesitantly.

_As your Alpha, I order you to tell me._ -Sam

_No, Sam please, don't make me say it. _-Leah pleaded.

_Leah, now!_ -Sam growled.

_I imprinted on Embry!_ -Leah blurted out then she whimpered and ran.

_Sam, you're an asshole!_ -Me

I started off after Leah and then I heard Embry say something.

_Leah the badass imprinted on me?_ -Embry

I growled and turned around, heading straight for Embry. I rammed straight into him and sent him flying. Paul grabbed me by the scruff of my neck before I could continue beating the shit out of Embry. Paul stood in front of me, blocking my every attempt to get to Embry.

_Calm down! Both of you! _-Sam

_He started it! It's not her fault that she imprinted on that asshole! She deserves better! _-Me

_I imprinted on her too! I just thought that she hadn't on me! _-Embry

I stood there, trying to catch my breath. Then I hung my head. I was wrong.

_Now that you've come to your senses, can you GROW UP and get to the clearing? We're almost late!_ -Sam

I took off as fast as I could, leaving everyone behind. I was the first one to make it to the clearing and I saw that Leah was already there. I sat down beside her as the Cullen's came into view and the rest of the pack showed up. I sniffed the air as I caught a scent that _wasn't_ vampire. A low growling started in my throat.

"Is _that_ Isabella Swan? The girl that destroyed _my_ big brother?" I snarled, standing up.

"Yes but-" Leah began but I tuned her out.

All I could see was Isabella Swan through a sea of red in my vision. This girl hurt my brother, and I was going to hurt her.

* * *

runs away from readers I KNOW that you guys hate me now….but I PROMISE I'll update soon…or I'll try… lol! LOVE YOU ALL!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Some is mine. Not all of it.

Set in Eclipse.

Some language. The girl's from Miami.

Returning Home will be my sole focus on updates for awhile. See my profile for more details.

Chapter 11

Running straight towards Isabella, my sole focus was her. I didn't see Paul come up behind me and grab the scruff of my neck. I was picked up and carried into the woods, screaming in my head the whole time. When I finally looked around, I realized that we were back at his house.He set me down, left, brought back a shirt and pants, and left again. I transformed back and put on the clothes. He came out of the woods dressed in his usual jeans and he looked pissed. I walked into the house but was stopped by a hard grip on my arm. Paul spun me around and glared at me.

"You embarrassed me! And the whole pack!" he yelled.

"She's the reason my brother's in _pain_! My big brother is in pain because of that, that, girl!" I screamed back. "And aren't you supposed to be on my side?! You're my imprint!"

He growled and before I knew it, I was thrown across the room. My head bounced against the wall.

"I only love you because I'm supposed to." He growled and then he was gone.

I lay there on the floor, my head bleeding and my heart breaking. I must've laid there for an hour, maybe two, before the pain started. First it was just a little burning in my abdomen. Then, it was sharp pains, like knives in my stomach. My breathing became labored and it felt like my lungs were closing up. I looked at the door as it burst open and my brother ran through the door. He came straight to me and knelt at my side.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I, c-can't, breathe." I rasped. "It hurts, so much."

My brother's worried face was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

* * *

Paul POV

I ran. I had hit the love of my life and told her that I loved her only because I was supposed to. I was an idiot. I didn't change because I knew that the pack would know what had happened. I should go back, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I ran, and ran, and ran. I must've been running for about an hour or two before I heard her voice.

"It hurts so much." Came Eve's voice. "I, c-can't breathe."

I stopped and looked around. She was nowhere to be seen. My love was in pain…pain that I caused. I turned around and ran towards my house. I only hoped that I wasn't too late.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Some is mine. Not all of it.

Set in Eclipse.

Some language. The girl's from Miami.

Chapter 12

Paul POV

I ran to my house and froze at the door. Jake and the entire pack were there. And Eve, _my_ Eve, was lying on the couch, pale as a sheet and in pain. Jake growled as I stopped at the door. He started to get up but Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"He is the only one that can make her better." Sam said quietly.

I ran to her side and hit my knees beside the couch. I laid my hand on her forehead and stared at her. Her eyes opened and look of fear in her eyes made me want to cry.

* * *

Eve POV

When I woke up again, I heard voices. I opened my eyes to see Paul above my face. I cringed and moved away from the hand that was on my forehead. He tried to touch me again and I flinched. The look on his face was a look of pure pain and remorse. The next thing I realized was that the pain in my abdomen was gone, but my heart still hurt.

"Eve." Paul whispered, no, he pleaded.

Tears stung my eyes and I turned my head away from him. If I looked at him any longer, I would cave and forgive him. I turned around to face the room when I heard a loud thump. Jake was pounding on Paul. Jake's fist repeatedly hitting Paul's face, and Paul was just taking it. I jumped up and started yelling.

"Stop! Please stop!" I yelled, trying to pull Jake away from Paul.

Someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me away from the fight.

"You just need to let them fight it out. Otherwise there will be blockage between them." Sam told me, holding me back.

"But I love him." I said, tears falling down my face as I looked at Paul. "And I forgive him. It was a mistake. I know."

Jake slowly stopped hitting Paul once I said I forgave him. Paul was staring at me. His face had bruises all over it and his lip was split. Jake moved away from Paul and started towards me. I backed up as he got closer.

"Evelyn. I can't believe that you're backing away from _me._ He's the one that threw you across the room!" Jake said, pointing to Paul.

"Yes, but you're just as bad as him. You're hitting him multiple times when he only hit me once…" I trailed off.

"Eve!" Jake shouted and I flinched. "I can't believe you!"

The tears came down faster as I realized that I was to blame for all of this. If I hadn't gone towards Bella, Paul wouldn't have hit me, and Jake wouldn't have hit Paul. I was the cause of it all. I walked out of the house and into the woods. I heard them behind me, yelling for me to stop, but I didn't. I was a horrible person for causing them all pain. I knew they were close because I heard their footsteps, but I kept going. Then, I was hit by the side, picked up and then someone was running with me. As I looked up, I saw red eyes staring down at me. A vampire had me.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Some is mine. Not all of it.

Set in Eclipse.

Some language. The girl's from Miami.

Chapter 13

Eve POV

"Let go of me you bloodsucker!" I screamed, wriggling in his arms.

He laughed. "Quite a feisty one eh?"

Before I knew it, I needle had been jabbed into my arm and everything went dark.

* * *

Paul POV

As Eve walked out of the house, I followed her. She couldn't be out alone. She was still weak. I flexed my jaw and started yelling for her. As I got closer to her scent, the burning in my nose started. I started to sneeze.

"Vampire." I hissed.

I was about to phase when I heard her shout. Oh God, it had my Eve. I started running faster. At one point, both their scents disappeared at once. I howled into the air, falling to my knees. I hurt her, and then I couldn't protect her from our sworn enemies. I was going to find that vampire though. And when I did, there wouldn't be words to explain how I dealt with it.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Some is mine. Not all of it.

Set in Eclipse.

Some language. The girl's from Miami.

Chapter 14

Eve POV

* * *

When I woke up, I couldn't see anything. I tried to move my hands and feet, but they were bound to the chair that I was sitting in. I growled and tried to phase, but I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't phase. That was when I started to panic. Someone came up behind me and hit my head. I was plunged into darkness once again.

Paul POV

* * *

I went back to the house, grabbed the pack and we took off, searching high and low for their scent. Jake was the one that finally caught wind of her scent and we took off, all running as fast as we could. Eve was my imprint and had become everyone else's little sister. We all loved her and didn't want anything to happen to her. We stopped when we came to the cabin where her scent was the strongest. Her scent was also mixed with blood.

Eve POV

* * *

I awoke to the sound of cold laughter. I shook my head, trying to wake up and look around. There was a small light coming from a lantern and I saw the vampire staring at me.

"Eve, Eve, Eve. Such a pretty girl. It's a shame you have to die." The vampire sighed as if he were sad and then laughed again. "It's also a shame that your mate isn't here to see you die. I regret that, but you can't always get what you want."

I started to tremble as he walked towards me, a knife in his hand and a gleam in his eye.

Paul POV

* * *

I charged at the cabin, tearing down the door and taking in the scene before me. Eve was tied to a chair with a vampire over her, his knife an inch from her face. With a roar, I ran at him, ripping his head off in one fluid movement. I saw Eve look up and I also saw the joy on her face when she realized it was me. I phased back and put on my jeans, going to her.

Eve POV

* * *

Paul started towards me, untied me and grabbed me into a huge hug.

"Eve. I'm so sorry." He said into my hair.

"It's okay. I love you." I said back, hugging him hard.

"Evelyn Black, I love you too and I will never leave you." He said, squeezing me tight.

And I knew then, that he meant it.

* * *

THE END. FINALLY.


End file.
